A wedding and something else
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin's sister is getting married & Arthur is having to keep the over protective brother at bay. How does he do this? By threatening him that he will go without what he pleasures if he does anything to ruin the big day. Written on request. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This story will only have two chapters._

_This story was written as a request by 'Helen' Therefore is dedicated to her._

_This story is malexmale. _

_Sorry for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Merlin was stood in the pub, cracking his knuckles whilst glaring at Cenred. Even though Cenred had proved and shown Merlin that he truly loved his sister Helen and would do anything for her, Merlin was still unsure.

Merlin felt someone press their chest against his back and arms slide round the front of him. "Will you stop cracking your knuckles whilst looking at Cenred. He has more than proved he is a good man. Stop being so over protective." Arthur whispered in his ear.

It was the night before Cenred and Helen's wedding and it was Cenred's stag do. Merlin didn't want to go, but only went because of Helen. Well. That and Arthur promising he wouldn't be sharing a bed with him if didn't. "She's my baby sister Arthur."

"Merlin. She's twenty three. I think she can look after herself."

"Doesn't stop me looking out for her."

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck. "I know. Lets get you a drink. Stop glaring at Cenred. And try and have a good time. Or I'll tell Helen on you." Merlin spun round in Arthur's arms. "You wouldn't. She's worse than mother when she's angry."

Arthur smiled. "Loosen up then." Merlin nodded reluctantly and let Arthur pull him towards where Cenred was.

* * *

Arthur left Merlin talking to Cenred and went outside for some fresh air. Across the road, he saw Morgana, Helen and Gwen laughing whilst stood outside the pub. Arthur crossed the road and hid in the shadows so he couldn't be seen. "How are you going to get home tonight Morgana?" Helen asked as she saw that Morgana was swaying. "Easy. I threatened Leon with no sex if he has more then two pints tonight. After your hen party is over, I will walk across the road, walk in the pub and tell Leon to drive me home. I have it all planned out."

"I like how you threatened him with no sex. Lancelot told me to drink and enjoy myself, and he will drive me home."

"Aw. My poor baby is having to go without a drink because he doesn't want to go without sex. Lancelot can drive me home can't he?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm going to tell Leon he can have a drink." Morgana walked away from Helen and Gwen and stumbled across the road and into the pub where Leon was with Cenred, getting drunk at his stag do. Gwen went back inside and Hunith walked out with a glass of wine and gave it to Helen. "Here you are."

"I don't want to drink anything tonight mum. I want a clear head for tomorrow."

"One glass won't hurt Helen." Helen smiled and took the glass from Hunith and took a drink. Hunith smiled and went back inside. Leaving Helen outside on her own.

From the shadows, Arthur watched Helen reluctantly take a drink of wine and was surprised that when Hunith went back inside, she spat it out. Curious as to why she spat it out, Arthur emerged from the shadows, making Helen jump. "Why did you spit it out?"

"Arthur. You made me jump."

"I'm sorry. Why did you spit it out?"

"Well. It's like I said to my mum. I want a clear head for tomorrow."

"Or is it because you are pregnant?"

"Can you tell Merlin?"

Arthur seeing Helen was scared of telling her over protective brother that she was pregnant, went over and hugged her. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"No. Not tomorrow. He'll end up killing Cenred."

"No he won't. Believe me when I say that when I tell Merlin. He won't be able to move, let alone kill him. Don't worry Helen." Arthur kissed Helen's forehead before heading back to Merlin.

* * *

Arthur walked into the pub and was shocked to see Merlin laughing with Cenred, as he made his way over, he saw Leon sat on a stool in the with Morgana on his knee, attacking his mouth. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around Merlin who looked at him. "Where have you been?"

"Just getting some fresh air." When Merlin excused himself, saying he need the toilet, Arthur moved forward and shook Cenred's hand. "I've just seen Helen. Congratulations dad."

"Please don't-"

"Don't worry about Merlin. You leave him to me."

"Thank you Arthur."

* * *

A couple of hours later Merlin, Arthur and Cenred walked into Arthur and Merlin's flat. "Spare room is all made up Cenred." Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin. And thank you for having me the night before."

"Your welcome." Cenred bid them both good night and went to bed.

Arthur and Merlin went to bed as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter two will be up in a few days._

_Message to Helen: As it is your story and idea. I need to know the names you would want for a girl and for a boy. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet so I need a girl and boys name :)_

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This is the final chapter. Warning: Malexmale._

Sorry for any mistakes I may have made :)

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was fidgeting in front of the mirror. "Stop fidgeting." Merlin turned and saw Arthur stood in the doorway, wearing nothing except the towel that was draped round his hips. "I hate wearing tuxedo's."

"Today isn't about you. It's about Helen and Cenred. You will wear that tux, keep a smile on your face, give your sister away and be happy for them."

"I am happy for them."

"You're just over protective."

"Yes." Merlin sighed and looked at his watch. "I better get going." Merlin walked up to Arthur and kissed him. As Merlin pulled away, he took Arthur's towel with him. "Merlin."

"What. I will have a smile on my face today because I am happy for Helen. But thanks to the image in front of me, I'm not going to be smiling. I'm going to be beaming."

Arthur smiled. "Get going. And I'll see you at the church."

With one last kiss. Merlin left.

* * *

Merlin got to Helen's house and decided to sit downstairs and wait as she will be having her hair and make-up done upstairs.

After an hour of sitting, Merlin looked at his watch. Cenred would be at the church now. Merlin heard the door open behind him and he couldn't help but smile when Helen walked in.

She wore bodice, covered in lace and pearls and the rest of her dress just flared out. With her hair in curls that fell down her back. "Well don't you look all gorgeous and grown up."

Helen smiled and looked at Merlin. "And don't you look uncomfortable in that tux."

"Extremely. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Right then. Lets get you married." Merlin said as he lead Helen outside to the wedding car with Morgana and Gwen dressed in strapless, down to the floor gowns.

* * *

Merlin was sat a table watching Helen and Cenred have their first dance. "You looked so proud, giving her away." Merlin smiled and looked behind him to see Arthur. "I was. I know I'm a bit over protective. But I can't help it. I know she's twenty three and married now, but she's still my baby sister." Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet. "Dance with me." Merlin smiled as Arthur led him onto the dance floor, his arms around Merlin's waist as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

After a while, Arthur saw Helen looking at them with a worried smile on her face whilst stroking her tummy. Arthur understanding, nodded. He pulled back and looked at Merlin. "Do you know what's good about them having their reception here?"

"What?"

"It's a hotel Merlin. There are plenty of rooms with big beds."

"But it's my sisters wedding. Can't you wait until we get home."

"No Merlin. I want you in me."

Merlin blinked. "Me in you?"

Arthur smiled and brushed his lips against Melin's. "Yes."

"I'll get us a room." When Merlin left, Helen walked up to Arthur. "Where's Merlin gone?"

"To get me and him a room. I'm going to tell him that you're pregnant."

"Can't you take him outside and do that?"

"Well I could, but with Merlin being over protective, he will rush straight back in here as soon as I get the word pregnant out. So I'm going to do it so he won't be able to move once I tell him."

Helen frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well. In our relationship, Merlin is always bottom. I have just told Merlin that I want him in me. Not wanting me to change my mind, he has gone to get us a room. After we have had sex, I will tell him then. He won't be able to move because he will still be in me."

Helen smiled. "You can't do that to him."

"Would you rather I told him outside and let him come in here and try and strangle Cenred?"

"Don't be too long."

Merlin came back. "Arthur I've managed to get-" he broke off when he saw Helen.

"Arthur's told me. And I don't mind. I know what you two are like. Just don't rip your clothes of each other." Helen smiled and walked away to dance with her husband again and Arthur and Merlin discreetly left to go to their room.

* * *

As soon as Merlin shut the door behind them and locked it, Arthur was naked. "Keen aren't you?" Merlin asked, grinning, as he was getting undressed. Arthur grinned and pratically chucked Merlin on the bed once he was naked before straddling him. Merlin sat up and started to prepare Arthur as he kissed him. After Merlin added a third finger. Arthur moaned. "Now Merlin." Arthur held himself up as Merlin lined his cock up, once done, Arthur lowered himself onto Merlin, causing them both to moan. "Arthur you're so tight." Arthur took hold of Merlin's hands and started to ride him. Merlin started to thrust upwards as Arthur got faster. "Ah Merlin I'm coming." No sooner had he said it, Arthur came, covering Merlin's stomach. With one final thrust, Merlin came inside of Arthur.

Still holding hands, Arthur leaned forward, so Merlin's arms were above his head. "Whilst you are still in me and can't move, I want to tell you something."

Merlin smiled. "What's that?"

"Helen is pregnant." Merlin glared at Arthur and started to wiggle about in order to get free. "Oh, keep doing that Merlin and I'll come again."

"You tricked me. You only bottomed so you could tell me and I couldn't do anything about it."

Arthur smirked. "Got it in one Merlin. "I know you are over protective of Helen, but it has to stop. Cenred won't do anything to hurt Helen. He has been my best friend since school. You used to like him until he started dating Helen. You keep this up all you are going to do is drive her away. And I know you don't want that." Arthur lifted himself of Merlin and stood up, pulling Merlin up with him. "Lets shower and get back downstairs where you can apologise to Helen and Cenred and congratulate them both." Arthur smiled. "Uncle Merlin."

* * *

Helen and Cenred was sitting at the head table when Merlin sat down next to Helen and Arthur sat down next to Cenred. "I'm soyry Helen. I know I am over protective, but that's how I am. I guess I always knew this day was coming."

Helen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Eighteen months ago at Arthur's 25th birthday party. As soon as you walked through the door and Cenred spotted you. I knew then." Merlin looked around Helen at Cenred. "I'm sorry Cenred."

"It's alright Merlin. I'm the same with my sister."

Merlin hugged Helen. "Congratulations. To you both." Cenred turned and looked at Arthur. "How did you manage to tell Merlin that I got his little sister pregnant, get him to apologise to me and congratulate me?"

"I pinned him to the bed and told him and threatened him whilst he was still in me." Cenred laughed. "Clever."

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER._

Merlin and Arthur walked into the hospital and upto the ward where Helen was.

Helen was sat up in bed with Cenred at the side of her. "I can't believe you went into labour when me and Arthur were abroad. You're four weeks early." Merlin said, smiling as he walked onto the ward with Arthur. "You guys didn't have to come back straight away."

"We wanted to." Merlin walked up to Cenred who handed Merlin a baby wrapped in blankets. "Meet your nephew, Bradley." Merlin looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "And Helen has just gave Arthur your niece. She's my little angel." Helen laughed. "As soon as Cenred saw her, the first words he said to her was 'you're daddy's little angel.' So we've called her Angel."

"Me and Helen would love it if you two were godparents." Cenred said. Both Arthur and Merlin looked up with identical grins. "We'd love to." they said in unison.

* * *

_The end._

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
